Mistral Jamboree
The Mistral Jamboree is the Wind Flight's elemental holiday, celebrated annually at the end of March. The holiday will typically start at 6:00 AM (server time) on the last Sunday of March and last seven days, ending at 6:00 AM on the following Sunday. The Jamboree's holiday currency is Messengers Scrolls. Festive Favors Each year, four exclusive items can be purchased using Messengers Scrolls. The Whirlwind Emblem, a familiar, and a large piece of apparel are available every year. In 2014, 2015, and 2016, the fourth item was a smaller piece of apparel. In 2017 and 2018, it was a forum vista. 2019 saw the return of smaller apparel. 2014 2014 marked the first Mistral Jamboree. It lasted from March 30th through April 5th.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1052261 Skins There were ten winners for the skin contest. The first five were only found in chests, obtainable from the Coliseum and by digging in Wind. The last five were up for sale in the Marketplace. These skins are now retired, and can only be obtained by exchanging with other players. Kite.png|Kite, created by Kyrrah Scripted Wind.png|Scripted Wind, created by Kaljaia| Painted Goddess.png|Painted Goddess, created by DaughterofLight Zephyr Lord.png|Zephyr Lord, created by Pesticide Armor of Wings.png|Armor of Wings, created by Daichym Kitedancer.png|Kitedancer, created by Sitka Navigator.png|Navigator, created by Kaenith Gilded Breeze.png|Gilded Breeze, created by Kohgi Starlight Flight.png|Starlight Flight, created by kaorihoshi Windy Day.png|Windy Day, created by Susiron Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2014 Mistral Jamboree as drops from Wind and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Wind. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2014 Mistral Jamboree. These items are now retired. 2015 2015 marked the second Mistral Jamboree. It lasted from March 22nd through March 28th.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1383746 Skins There were twelve winners for the skin and accent contest. All twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six were also available in chests. These skins are now retired. Cloudsong Skin.png|Cloudsong, created by Tokti Bamboo Bound Accent.png|Bamboo Bound, created by Ninzo Skysong Skin.png|Skysong, created by Decay Call to the Sky Accent.png|Call to the Sky, created by Piney Bamboo Guardian Skin.png|Bamboo Guardian, created by SageWolfArtist Wing Chimes Accent.png|Wing Chimes, created by Chee Crescendo Phantom Skin.png|Crescendo Phantom, created by Cao Cumulus Accent.png|Cumulus, created by Grovey Highland Ascent Skin.png|Highland Ascent, created by Studio Icarus Accent.png|Icarus, created by Kryptographer Cloudsong Aspect Skin.png|Cloudsong Aspect, created by cedarcliffe Jade Draft Accent.png|Jade Draft, created by Pesticide Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2015 Mistral Jamboree as drops from Wind and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Wind. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2015 Mistral Jamboree. Two of these items are now retired; the Cloudkeeper Herald can still be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2016 2016 marked the third Mistral Jamboree. It lasted from March 27th through April 2nd.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1802613 Skins There were fourteen winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Bamboo Falls Accent and Windsong Adept Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. These skins are now retired. Cloudsong Guard Accent.png|Cloudsong Guard, created by Yorugami Ribbon Breeze Accent.png|Ribbon Breeze, created by Zhampy Wind Bells Accent.png|Wind Bells, created by meanling Inscribed Cartographer Accent.png|Inscribed Cartographer, created by MasterK Whispering Mantis Accent.png|Whispering Mantis, created by Uniformshark Mistral Sing Along Accent.png|Mistral Sing Along, created by Chilling Bamboo Falls Accent.png|Bamboo Falls, created by Tix Bamboo Queen Skin.png|Bamboo Queen, created by Estebanrex Kingfisher Imperial Skin.png|Kingfisher, created by Velialiya Gale Force Skin.png|Gale Force, created by Asmo Leaf on the Wind Skin.png|Leaf on the Wind, created by SummerStorm Spring Breeze Skin.png|Spring Breeze, created by Zubliter Windchild Skin.png|Windchild, created by Saerino Windsong Adept Skin.png|Windsong Adept, created by Kaljaia Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2016 Mistral Jamboree as drops from Wind and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Wind. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2016 Mistral Jamboree. Two of these items are now retired; the Whirlwind Crown can still be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2017 2017 marked the fourth Mistral Jamboree. It lasted from March 26th through April 1st.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2150817 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The A Night in the Clouds Accent and Wind Polished Golem Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. All of these skins have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=88 Windblown Bonsai Accent.png|Windblown Bonsai, created by Felispirit Autumn Galestorm Accent.png|Autumn Galestorm, created by Piney Breezy Swirls Accent.png|Breezy Swirls, created by Hazeledpoppy Tattered Maps Accent.png|Tattered Maps, created by Igglepuff Zephyr Damselfly Accent.png|Zephyr Damselfly, created by nohsara Face of the Wind Accent.png|Face of the Wind, created by tuntuna A Night in the Clouds Accent.png|A Night in the Clouds, created by Rimi Windsinger Worshipper Skin.png|Windsinger Worshiper, created by ForsakenSpirits Wind Polished Golem Skin.png|Wind Polished Golem, created by zeothetroll Springrise Screamer Skin.png|Springrise Screamer, created by Endivinity Fallen Angel Skin.png|Fallen Angel, created by Kantilen Twisted Bamboo Skin.png|Twisted Bamboo, created by Monako Skybound Skin.png|Skybound, created by JohannaMason Cloudsong Adornments Skin.png|Cloudsong Adornments, created by Kaseiko Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2017 Mistral Jamboree as drops from Wind and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Wind. These chests are now retired. Apparel, Familiar, and Vista The following apparel, familiar, and forum vista were available for purchase during the 2017 Mistral Jamboree. All of these items can be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2018 2018 marked the fifth Mistral Jamboree. It lasted from March 25th through March 31st.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2403668 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Swallow Breeze Accent and Thriving Song Accent were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. All of these skins have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. Bamboo Rhyme Accent.png|Bamboo Rhyme, created by LionMagnus Cloudkeeper Bear Accent.png|Cloudkeeper Bear, created by Yftm Heart of the Hurricane Accent.png|Heart of the Hurricane, created by crateshya Swallow Breeze Accent.png|Swallow Breeze, created by Jelloce Thriving Song Accent.png|Thriving Song, created by meanling Triple Happiness Accent.png|Triple Happiness, created by ordif Wind's Calling Accent.png|Wind's Calling, created by Spinaria Windward Accent.png|Windward, created by Vendrus Zenith Accent.png|Zenith, created by Ionil Zephyr Guide Accent.png|Zephyr Guide, created by Looshiana Orchestral Wind Skin.png|Orchestral Wind, created by Drytil Spirit Wings Skin.png|Spirit Wings, created by Ravyrix Updraft Skin.png|Updraft, created by TalaTari Wind's Prodigy Skin.png|Wind's Prodigy, created by Ravenhearst Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2018 Mistral Jamboree as drops from Wind and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Wind. These chests are now retired. Apparel, Familiar, and Vista The following apparel, familiar, and forum vista were available for purchase during the 2018 Mistral Jamboree. All of these items can be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2019 2019 marked the sixth Mistral Jamboree. It lasted from March 24th to March 31st.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2653758 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Mist Keeper Accent and Reedcleft Ascendant Accent were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. All of these skins have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. Windsinger's Plumes Accent.png|Windsinger's Plumes, created by Autopilot Windy Glow Accent.png|Windy Glow, created by Mysh Spirit on the Wind Skin.png|Spirit on the Wind, created by Saerino Little Friends Accent.png|Little Friends, created by RubieKanary Mistral Bells Accent.png|Mistral Bells, created by constellationxx Whirlwinder Skin.png|Whirlwinder, created by Electropunk Wind Streaks Skin.png|Wind Streaks, created by Minnowbutt Mist Keeper Accent.png|Mist Keeper, created by Quintillion Reedcleft Ascendant Accent.png|Reedcleft Ascendant, created by TinyGryphon Windfeather Accent.png|Windfeather, created by bioluminosity Ancient Weatherfront Skin.png|Ancient Weatherfront, created by Bluwiikoon Yie lla So neia Accent.png|Yie lla So neia, created by Kamazu Fluffy Clouds Skin.png|Fluffy Clouds, created by Catfeather Wild Sprite Accent.png|Wild Sprite, created by Desnik Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2019 Mistral Jamboree as drops from Wind and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Wind. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2019 Mistral Jamboree. All of these items have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. References Category:Holiday Category:Mistral Jamboree